The present invention relates to decorative transfers. In particular, the invention relates to decorative transfers that can be applied directly to a mold surface during a molding process.
Decorative transfers are applied to a number of functional objects, for example, boats, cars, planes, showers, and to a variety of decorative objects. Decorative transfers may contain images that are decorative and/or informative.
Commercially available decorative transfers include, for example, water slide transfer decals that are essentially paper backed decals which provide for separation of the decal from the backing paper upon the application of water to the backing paper. The decorative transfers are formed by processes that include die cutting, kiss cutting and premasking to prepare the graphic for application.
The application of decorative transfers to a number of different products can be based on a pressure sensitive adhesive for applying the transfer to the exterior of the molded product. Potential problems with delamination of the transfer after application exist, as well as instability due to chemical reactions between incompatible materials. Water slide transfer decals have also been generated with a tacky adhesive, rather than a pressure sensitive adhesive, on the back of the image that can be placed on a molded product.
In a first aspect, the present invention pertains to a decorative transfer including a backing and one or more intermediate layers disposed on the inner surface of the backing. The one or more intermediate layers include an ink film and a tacky resin.
In a further aspect, the present invention pertains to a process of providing a decorative transfer. The process includes applying one or more intermediate layers to the inner surface of a backing. The one or more intermediate layers can include an ink and a polymer base that becomes tacky upon drying. The process can also include placing a protective release liner over the one or more intermediate layers when the polymer base becomes tacky.
In another aspect, the invention pertains to a process for providing a decorative transfer in a molded product. The process includes applying a decorative transfer to a mold surface. The decorative transfer includes a backing, one or more intermediate layers including an ink film and a tacky resin. The one or more intermediate layers are disposed on the inner surface of the backing and the tacky resin is contacted with the mold surface.